Sweet Ride
Internet Season: 1 Episode: 21 Production Number: 121 Writers: Mark Fiorenza Warren Graff Rhode Montijo Kenn Navarro Paul Allan Director: Rhode Montijo Episode list: Internet Season 1 Previous Episode: Meat Me for Lunch Next Episode: It's a Snap "Sweet Ride" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. Roles Starring Roles *Cuddles *Nutty Featuring Roles *Cro-Marmot HTF's Episode Description That Nutty just can't resist a sweet treat! Luckily Cuddles is smooth on the skateboard and out-maneuvers Nutty at every turn. His last trick is a head-roller! Plot After purchasing an ice cream cone from Cro-Marmot, Cuddles rides away on his skateboard. Coming out of the woods on his scooter, Nutty catches a glimpse of Cuddles' sugary treat and gives chase. Cuddles soon realizes he's not alone, and he panics as he sees Nutty stalking him. During the chase, the two come upon a log in the middle of the road with a plank acting as a ramp against it. Cuddles rides on the ramp, narrowly misses hitting a beehive, and lands perfectly. Nutty's scooter rides up alongside Cuddles, but Nutty isn't on it. Cuddles looks back to see that Nutty didn't quite clear the beehive. Nutty's head is stuck in the hive, and he starts flailing and screaming as a loud buzzing sound is heard. Eventually Nutty goes limp, and part of the beehive falls off to reveal that Nutty has sting marks all over his face. Blood pours out of his mouth, and one of his eyes pops out of its socket, followed by a swarm of bees. Cuddles breathes a sigh of relief and focuses once more on his ice cream. He looks up, however, to see that he's about to hit a curb. He flies off his skateboard, and his body is sliced into three sections as he hits a small set of stairs. The top of his head continues to slide forwards as his teeth scrape against the pavement. Before the episode ends, the cone of the ice cream Cuddles was eating falls and pierces Cuddles' eye. Moral "Don't jaywalk!" Deaths #Nutty gets stuck in a beehive and is stung to death both internally and externally. #Cuddles is cut to pieces as he is sliced on a set of concrete stairs. Goofs #Nutty's googly eye changes places numerous times. #The location of the various pieces of candy on Nutty's body constantly change throughout the episode. #While reaching to get his ice cream from Cro-Marmot, Cuddles' arm is detached from his body. #Numerous times during the episode, Cuddles' hand that is holding the ice cream is detached from the rest of his arm. #After Cuddles is sliced to pieces, he loses the tuft of hair on his head. #When Nutty is killed, if one slows downs the frame rate, you can see blood in front of Cuddles. #When Cuddles is sliced up, the second slice shows part of his brain, but the third (the top of his head) is intact and is not part of the lower head. Trivia *Nutty is also seen riding a scooter in The Carpal Tunnel of Love, only there it was a motor scooter.